HOTline Miami: Swancest w Corey
by XLightningStormL
Summary: After raiding another gang inhabited stronghold, the Males question where Alex and Corey have disappeared too, only for Ash to find them deep in something cheeky. Rated M for Incest and Lemon, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Credits go to Snoomoo on Reddit, thank the Mofo: /user/snoomoo, for making the story.


The slaughter had ended, an eerie silence hung in the apartment building that the group had just purged. They surveyed their work, then noticed two for their own were missing. "Where the fuck are Corey and Alex?" Tony let out in an angered tone. Mark turned to Ash, "Find your sister and Corey, I want to get the fuck out of here, I've got pizza in the fridge." Ash groaned a bit, then began searching room by room for his missing compatriots. Upon coming to the last room of the hallway, he could hear muffled giggling coming from inside. He quietly peaked his head through the doorway. He saw Corey and his sister, masks raised slightly so their tongues could mingle, shirts lifted and breasts pressed together, both covered and blood with their hands reaching downwards into each other. Ash stood their in disbelief for a moment, he couldn't believe that his sister was a fucking dyke, yet there she was, tongue deep in a another woman. The girls heard the door slightly creek as he entered the room. "Tony, is that you?" his sister said, unable to see with him mask raised. "Come here Tony, I've always wanted to taste your cock". Despite the fact that it was his own sister, a bulge slowly grew in his pants, and he slowly stepped forward into the room.

His sister began undoing his trousers while Corey massaged his bulge. "I can feel it growing, you want this bad don't you?" Corey said with a grin as it throbbed and twitched against her hand. Alex then pulled his pants down slightly, exposing his erection. The girls went to work on it immediately, licking slowly up either side of the shaft as it twitched against their tongues, causing a bead of pre-cum to slide out of the tip. Upon reaching the top, his sister eagerly lapped it up. "God Tony, I didn't think it would be this big. You always sort of had that little-dick complex about you". Alex moaned slightly as she took the head of her brothers cock in her mouth, while Corey stroked and licked the shaft. Ash began squeezing their breasts, a girl to each hand, still warm and with a layer of sweat from their freshly finished murders. Alex began gagging a bit on her brothers dick. "Dumbass, let me" Corey said as she lifted Alex's head off it and took it quickly to the back of her throat, holding it there for a few seconds.

Ash decided that he'd had enough of their mouths and placed his hands on their shoulders, turning them around so their asses faced him. He slid down his sister pants first, and he could scarcely believe how perfect her ass was. He caught glimpses of her getting out of the shower, even shamefully masturbated thinking about it. But it was better than he could have possibly imagined. He decided to start fucking his sister first, sliding in the head and then the shaft as she moaned slightly, the rhythmic slapping of his pelvis hitting her ass picking up. Corey became jealous upon hearing this and demanded she get a turn. He slid his cock out of his sister and slammed it into Corey, her lean, athletic body accepted it right away and he could feel his head hit her cervix. It went on like this for a while, switching back and forth between fucking his sister and Corey, massaging his dick between their asscheeks, letting his sister suck Corey's cum off of his dick. Finally he was getting close to cumming, the girls noticed. "You're getting close to, aren't you? Cum in our mouths". Corey begged. The 2 murderers turned around and opened wide to receive Ash's load. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, stroking his cock to oblige their demand. Alex had enough "What the fuck are you waiting fo-" but her bitching was interuppted by a cum shot straight in her mouth, he turned his dick towards Corey and came on her lips. She slid her tongue out to clean the cum off of herself, rotating with a lustful smile and swallowing every drop. "Wooooooow" Alex let out in exasperation as she began lifting up her mask. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Ash thought. This was it, she was going to kill him. Just then, someone kicked in the door. It was some faggot detective with a gun. "NEVER FEAR, MANNY PARDO IS HERE". He twirled the revolver in his hand for show, but dropped it, causing it to go off and shoot Alex directly in the head.

The End


End file.
